Crush summon battles
by Yuki-Chii-chan
Summary: A new transfer moves into the F class, and somehow, Akihisa seems attracted to this girl, but if she'll transfer to somewhere else if she doesn't get a good grade. Will Akihisa beat the competition set for class F, or let the person he likes move away forever? Akihisa x OC ( MY FIRST FAN FICTION )
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- transfer student

Akihisa's POV

i slowly walked into our F classroom and took the seat beside Mizuki-san as usual. just as i was about to drift off, a voice called out to me, "Akihisa-kun! Akihisa-kun! Akihisa-kun! "

i tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy to open. instead I responded with a swat to the voice's owner. i tried to sleep again, but instead got a hard slap on my face.

This got me up. I jumped up immediately at the hard slap and began to rub my cheeks. i looked up to find myself face to face with the school pervert, Kouta Tsuchiya. " What do you want! slapping me like that! " i shouted loudly when i saw everyone there. Mizuki was staring at me with a worried look on her face.I looked around to see Minami and Yuuji staring at me while Hideyoshi was fiddling her bangs. Then my eyes landed on a new student. Hmm, i don't think i've seen her before…

i turned to Yuuji, asking "who is that? Do i know her?"

"No, you don't know her. She's a knew transfer student, and besides, we have a contest tomorrow to decide which classroom we will be in. Its a special event to celebrate the principle's daughter transferring here."

" Tomorrow… tomorrow… tom- AHHHHHHH! why didn't you tell me!"

"we tried to warn you, but you just ignored us!" Minami said in a sharp voice.

Then i turned back to the new student. "Who is she?" i asked.

"BAKA! SHE's the principle's daughter. if we don't get into at least class D for a week, she's going to transfer again, and then its going to be the 4th time she transferred this month!" Minami shouted angrily.

"Hmmm…" i muttered.

She had light brown hair resembling the autumn leaves that was up to her chest tied in a pony tail at the back of her head. She wore a white shirt with laces at the back and a green skirt to match her green puffy hairband. Her purple eyes would shine in the sunlight along with her fern scented hair.

"kawaii" i muttered, and then suddenly jumped up and blushed.

" Hi akihisa-san! my name's Jasmine! nice to have you here." She gently smiled at me as i felt myself blush again before turning my head back to Yuuji while Jasmine was talking to Minami and Mizuki.

what will these few days be like, i thought before falling into deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2- Problem

**Hey! And i'm back! You've might've noticed, but I have ALOT of grammar mistakes, even in here —.— Oh, and this is my first fan fiction so don't be so harsh on me Q.Q**

** I couldn't really update, cause… i'm busy with school? *sigh* well, hope you enjoy chapter 2! **

**I DON'T own Baka and test, and any of the characters, but wish I did -.-**

BAKABAKABAKA

** Akihisa's Pov**

" Hey, don't you need to wear the school uniform? Also, we have a free day because of you, right?!" I heard Minami ask Jasmine as I slowly regained consciousness.

" Not for today, since its my first day here, and yes, because I came" Jasmine replied.

"Hey! Mizuki! I have some leftover snacks! You want some?" I called out, but I think that was the wrong thing to say cause all I heard was a loud crack of my bones.

**Jasmine's POV**

" ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FAT?!"

Minami shouted across the room. I looked at Akihisa worriedly as I watch at Minami break Akihisa's back. I turn away from the blizzard scene just to hear a loud crack bouncing off the walls of the classroom. _Beep… beep… beep… _I jumped up in surprise as my phone started to ring louder and ,louder.

"Ah! My phone! Sorry everyone! Just a moment!" I smiled and ran outside into the hallway. I flipped open my phone and saw.. oh all the times.. I pressed the 'talk' button and immediately heard a familiar man's voice yell at the other side.

" What where you doing! You have to pay attention!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled

" You have to get into class B at least! You know what happens if you can't! This is your last chance.

"Got it.. I'll tell you when I get my test back next week"

"You better get into class A!"

_beep… beep… beep…_

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran to the girl's bathroom down the hallway, not noticing that someone was watching me.

**Akihisa's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I mean, I knew that the principle was strict on her own children, but I didn't know that Jasmine's father was this cold. It almost felt like he didn't care about Jasmine at all.

Quietly, I slipped back into the classroom.

" So?"

Yuuji asked, while everyone else started intently at me.

" Nothing! Her mom was just talking to her about getting comfortable in school."

I lied.

BAKABAKABAKA

**Jasmine's POV**

After crying my eyes out, I returned to my class with a fake smile plastered on my face, so real that I bet even my parents wouldn't even notice the small worries lurking in my mind. When I returned to the classroom, everyone just smiled and returned to their own chatting. The only person that seemed worried was Akihisa-kun who was thinking about something with a frown on his face. I walked over to him, and when he noticed a shadow was looming over him, he looked up to find my face near his, and for some reason he jumped backwards with a small blush on his face. Was I that ugly? Wait… his face is red. Was the room too hot for him?

I shook off my thoughts and motioned for Akihisa to come back. He still looked out of it, but after a few seconds, he became calm again walked over to where I was sitting.

"What was that for? Suddenly coming over and scaring me? Anyways, how was the call?" He asked. though he seemed cheerful, but I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. I felt like asking him what's wrong, but I kept it to myself. After all, everyone has secrets, just like me.

I was lost in my own thoughts when he suddenly shook my shoulders causing me come back to reality.

" Oh!… well, first, I didn't really mean scare you on purpose, and second, the call was perfect! My friend was just telling me that she got in the private school of England,Iromosis."

"Oh, ok…" He replied wearily.

He seemed really tired so I decided to talk to the others. After a while, everyone decided to leave for the day. I checked the time, 4:20. slowly, I pulled myself up from the dusty mattress and laid my coat on the cardboard table. Not trying to hurt my bruises on my shoulders and back, hidden by the silky white dress, pulled on the milk coffee coloured coat and headed outside.

**So, how was that? I tried checking the spelling errors and grammar, but i'm sure there's still a bunch more of those little buggers in there! Anyways, R&amp;R Please! If you do that, then i'll upload faster! see ya next time! ;P**


	3. Update!

**Sorry if you thought that this was a update 'u'**

**I'm like, suuuuuupppppppeeeerrrr busy, so i'll be taking a break,(even though i just started -.-)**

**Akihisa: But you JUST started! \Q.Q/**

**Yui Alice: Sumimasen! (sorry) i'm just REALLY busy we're having 2 science tests, 1 history test, and like 3 math tests? ALL IN ONE WEEK! 0n0" ****_But, _****i'll be back in no time!**

**Akihisa: Oh well... I thought I was going to get some more screen time with Jasmine-chan OuO**

**Yui Alice: Hontoni sumimasen dishta! (I'm really sorry!)**

**Akihisa: *sigh* Daijoubu -.-''(\ Maybe next time O..O**

**Yui Alice: Senpai? Oi! Senpai?! Hey! Don't leave me!**


End file.
